Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell vehicle on which a fuel cell stack is mounted.
Related Art
JP2014-101058A describes a fuel cell vehicle structure in which a fuel cell stack is mounted via a mount mechanism. This mount mechanism includes a rear-side retaining part for fixing a rear side of the fuel cell stack to a vehicle frame, and a front-side retaining part which is fitted to a vehicle subframe constituting the vehicle frame to retain a front side of the fuel cell stack and which, when burdened with an external load, yielding a bending deformation of its shape and maintaining the retaining function for the front side of the fuel cell stack. When an external load is applied to the mount mechanism from the front side in a vehicle's lengthwise direction, the front-side retaining part is deformed in the vehicle's lengthwise direction while maintaining the retaining function for the front side of the fuel cell stack in the vehicle's lengthwise direction. Thus, when an external load is applied to the fuel cell vehicle from the front side in the vehicle's lengthwise direction, release of the fuel cell stack from the mount mechanism is suppressed as much as possible.
However, with the technique described in JP2014-101058A, for example, in an event that an external load is not applied to the mount mechanism but applied to the fuel cell stack or its housing (stack casing) mounted on the mount mechanism as in an under-ride collisions, an excessive external load is given to the fuel cell stack so that the fuel cell stack may be broken.